Sphil
by slowsc
Summary: Story follows 14yo boy named Max at the hardest point of his life. He became a mutant. How will Max cope with his mutation? How will his friends and family react to this change? Come and discover this story of unimaginable change and challenges in life of a young boy.


**A Whateley Academy Fanfiction**

 **Sphil**

 **Part 1 – The Beginning**

* * *

Hi, my name is Max and I will tell you how my life changed in one day to something I would never guessed could happen to anybody.

One day as I woke up I had really big migraine and my whole body was aching. That was first sign that I shouldn't go to school that day. But I couldn't, it was first day of my freshman year so I had to go. The second sign that I shouldn't go to school that day was that I overslept. So I jumped out of my bed brushed my teeth and went straight to school without any breakfast. I met with my best friend in front of my house. His dad was a teacher in our highschool so he took us there. And we were ten minutes late because of me. That was the third sign that I shouldn't went to school. But I was there so I had to force all my bad feelings out of my head. But that was almost impossible to do as everybody was staring at me. And I couldn't figure out why. Even my best friend Alex. He was staring at me the whole ride to school. But I didn't asked him why. And that was a big mistake. Because I accidentally bumped into Arnold Jackson as I was walking out of auditorium with Alex. Big bully with vacuum inside his head.

"Watch it, bitch!"

"Uhhh, sorry."

"Do you want to get your ribs cracked again girlie?!"

"Uhhh, no. I'm really sorry. I will just go out of your way."

"You're surviving this only because there's a lot of eyes on us right now! But if I see your face again today that's gonna be your last thing you will see!"

"Okay."

"Is that some kind of tattoo on your forehead or were you dressed as a princess for your boyfriend over there?!"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Or are you some kind of fucking mutant?!" He shouted as he punched wall behind me.

"Nno. I'm not a mmutant." I said to him as everybody in the hall was watching us because of his shouting. I started to get nervous, and then I heard some other jackass shouting at the whole hall.

"Fucking mutant in the hall!"

Everybody was staring at me. I couldn't take it any more and started sprinting to the nearest bathrooms. Locked myself in stall and started crying. I hoped that nobody followed me.

"I knew that I shouldn't go to school. I knew that I shouldn't go to school." I repeated to myself.

Then I heard somebody walking in to the bathrooms, stopping in front of my stall.

"Max, are you ok?" I heard Alex talking to me. But I didn't responded to him.

"Dad is waiting in front of the bathrooms so that nobody can walk in." I was still standing there in silence.

"I know that you're in there so can you please open the door so that I know that you're fine?"

I slowly opened the door and slowly waited for his reaction. He was just standing there staring at me. I knew that look, it wasn't look of hatred. It was a look of worry. It kind of calmed me.

And then his dad walked in and asked, "Is everything ok in here?"

Alex responded in a calm voice, "Yes dad, he's fine. At least he looks fine right now, maybe except that weird glowing tattoo thing on his forehead and glowing white eyes."

I started to panic again and I felt tears going down my cheeks. I rushed out of the stall and in front of a mirror to look at myself.

"You know when you were talking to Arnold your tattoo started glowing. You should of told me that you are mutant. It was kind of shocking to see you like that this morning."

Alex said as he was walking beside me. I looked at him again and I shouted at him, "But I didn't knew that I'm a mutant!"

"And now they will kill me." I said while I was looking at myself in the mirror.

And now I have to tell you about my parents. They recently joined one mutant hating organization.

Humanity First, that's how they called themselves.

"They already think that I'm weird just because I look like a girl." I sniffed.

"Calm down, we won't let them touch you." Alex's dad said, "You know that you can stay at our house as long as you can."

"Thanks, but if you did that the will just kill you too."

"My mom won't let them anywhere near our house." Alex said reassuringly.

"How?" I started panicking again?

"Well you know that she works for DARPA. Her boss is kind of overprotective when it comes to safety of his subordinates. And he is really serious when it comes to mutant hating. He kinda has a mutant daughter that went through some shit when her mutation kicked in." He said that while looking at me. What he said was somehow calming. And I couldn't figure out why.

"Ok boys I think that we should get out of here. Principal here is not too kind of mutants and it's possible that he called MCO." He said while looking at us.

"Ok then, lead the way to your car Mr. Bishop." I said to Alex's dad.

And speaking of devil, when we got out of the bathroom we could see some group of men with guns walking towards us. So I covered my face with my hoodie as we walked beside them. They didn't seem to notice me. I think that at that point I wasn't glowing at the moment. Or If I was they were too dumb to notice.

As we got to Mr. Bishop's car we also saw my parents with some other Humanity First idiots. And I'm pretty sure that I heard my dad say "Kill them!" as we were passing by.

"So they called MCO and these lunatics." I felt tears in my eyes again as I said that. And not just because my parents wanted to kill me.

And they really did wanted me dead because some of them started shooting at us.

And as they started to shoot Mr. Bishop shouted, "Take cover boys!" and he started to accelerate the car. We went really fast really quickly. Then I felt a little dizzy, and my arm was hurting.

I looked at my arm and saw blood and then darkness followed. "Blood." I said as I fainted.

I regained consciousness already at Alex's house. My head was hurting and I could hear some really loud noises from outside. It was Humanity First attacking the house. I was still dizzy but even at that state I knew what was happening.

My arm was hurting and was bandaged. I stood up and went to kitchen where Alex and His dad were discussing something. As I got there they both looked at me and sad at the same time, "How are you feeling?"

"What is happening?"

"You don't remember?" Alex asked.

"I was at school and something happened." I mumbled, I was still a little sleepy.

"You mutated your powers in school, some motherfucker called Humanity First and Principal called MCO on you. Humanity First started to shoot at us and they shot you in the process." As Mr. Bishop was telling me all this all the memories came to me. And I started to cry again. I felt miserable.

Then we heard some banging on the door, and a big angry crowd. They were shouting a lot of offensive anti-mutant bullshits. Then we heard banging on the door again, and in the end some cracking sound. They broke into the house with some kind of super armor. They rushed in and shot at me. But something weird happened. That weird tattoo on my forehead started to glow as well as my eyes. But there was something strange. This glowing tattoo started to appear on my right arm as well. Then some kind of weird shimmering in the air. That shimmering opened and appeared to be some kind of portal. And shot that was meant for me went right to the portal and exploded like a grenade. And blackness welcomed me once again.


End file.
